Physical Sciences Inc. (PSI), in consultation with an ophthalmologist from Duke Eye Center, proposes the development of a compact adaptive optics line-scanning laser ophthalmoscope (AO-LSLO). The instrument will greatly reduce the size, cost, and complexity of adaptive optics retinal cameras and lead to more wide-spread use of high-resolution imaging technology by ophthalmologist, optometrist, and vision researchers. In the proposed Phase I program, we will design and model the optical layout, construct a bench-top version of the instrument, and complete a series of experiments to characterize and optimize performance and determine concept feasibility. In a potential Phase II program, we will package the setup into a small housing designed to sit on a slit lamp stage. We will also perform clinical testing on human subjects with retinal diseases at Duke Eye Center in the second half of a Phase II program. The instrument will be amenable to clinical studies for the early detection and progression of retinal disease, direct measurement of the structural and functional characteristics of a wide range of retinal defects, microperimetry and psychophysical vision studies, and for determination of the efficacy of novel genetic and molecular therapies. By making high-resolution ocular access more widespread, the proposed instrument will begin to move adaptive optics technology into a greater number of clinicians and scientists. These researchers will, in turn, use this tool to increase our understanding of vision and its disruption by disease and for the development of new drugs and therapies. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]